


堕犬

by xinlingmoonmoon



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon
Summary: 特兰克斯来到新世界过着和平的生活，然而某天他看到了黑悟空。
Relationships: Future Trunks/Goku Black, Original character/Goku Black
Kudos: 2





	堕犬

1.  
和平真好。特兰克斯心中感慨。他抱着一堆食材慢悠悠地走在路上，飞当然更快，但他喜欢这样悠闲地漫步，观察着周围的人们，看着他们为了自己的生活而努力。  
来到新世界已经几个月了，一开始特兰克斯还保持着警惕，即使得到了维斯和比鲁斯大人明确的承诺，这个世界不会有扎马斯和黑悟空来袭，但他仍无法放松，并非是不信任，只是他已经习惯紧绷。但这段时间来，他终于也能享受和平的氛围了，特别是这个世界的妈妈、小舞还有他自己毫无芥蒂地接受了他和小舞之后，他感觉整个人都轻松起来。  
就在这时，他发现有人躺在路边的草坪上晒太阳。还真是悠闲呢，特兰克斯想，他回忆起另一个世界，所有人都因黑悟空的袭击疲于奔命，能活下来已很不容易。和平真好，特兰克斯再次感慨，决定停止散步，飞回去尽早享受家人团聚时光。  
在决定找个无人角落悄悄飞走之前，特兰克斯又回头看了一眼，躺在草坪上的人也坐起身来。看到那熟悉的侧脸，特兰克斯心中掀起轩然大波。  
“Black？你怎么会在这！”  
对方被这突然的大吼吓了一跳，他转头见特兰克斯盯着自己，似乎有些害怕，躲到了树后面。  
不可能的，这个世界的悟空先生早已因心脏病发身亡，扎马斯也被比鲁斯大人摧毁，黑悟空已不可能出现，而且这个模样……  
特兰克斯看着从树干后面探出半个脑袋怯生生打量自己的“黑悟空”，这模样怎么也不像是那个不可一世的神啊，难道是其他平行世界的悟空先生吗？但是这种表情出现在悟空先生脸上。也很别扭啊。  
“那个……”特兰克斯走上前试图和对方交谈，但他刚靠近，对方便像受惊的小动物一样跑开了，窜进了路边的一栋房屋。  
特兰克斯犹豫了一会，最终放心不下，还是跟了过去。  
门是半掩的，但特兰克斯仍礼貌地敲门。很快，一个陌生的男人走了过来，他看着特兰克斯，露出迷茫的神色：“请问你是……”  
“你好，是这样的……”特兰克斯简单地阐明来意。  
听到特兰克斯的叙述，对方皱起眉头，他打量着特兰克斯，十分警惕：“他是你的朋友吗？”  
这问题对特兰克斯来说颇难回答，倘若是悟空先生，那自然是朋友，而且是尊敬的长辈，但要是黑悟空，那可就是血海深仇的死敌了，如果只是个长相相似的路人，那就没什么关系了。  
“不，只是感觉像是认识的人，我并不确定，所以想确认一下。”特兰克斯说。  
对方狐疑地看了特兰克斯两眼，或许是因为他少年的外表，加之怀中抱着的食材，看起来实在不像是有威胁性的坏人，对方最终叹了口气：“你先进来说吧。”  
特兰克斯刚刚在沙发上坐下，就察觉到有人正在悄悄观察他，他抬起头，发现是那个长相酷似悟空先生的人，他躲在过道中，小心翼翼地探出半个脑袋暗中观察。特兰克斯很想仔细看看，但又担心像刚才一样把他吓跑，只能用余光观察。见特兰克斯不动弹，对方的胆子大了一些，又探出了半个身子。  
之前在外面特兰克斯没看清楚，现在对方露了全脸，顿时让特兰克斯大吃一惊，他左耳那翠绿的耳环分明就是坡塔拉。  
他果真是黑悟空，特兰克斯瞬间戒备起来。  
房屋的主人见特兰克斯神色不对，他回头一看，发现了探头探脑的黑悟空，立刻呵斥起来：“家里来客人了，你这样像什么话？别胡闹了，穿上衣服。”  
听到对方的话，特兰克斯才注意到刚才黑悟空是赤裸着上身的。  
遭到训斥后，黑悟空缩了回去，很快特兰克斯听到隔壁房间传来翻箱倒柜的声音。  
房主叹了口气，歉意地朝特兰克斯笑笑，起身离开。  
虽然知道这很不礼貌，但特兰克斯仍忍不住伸出头悄悄观望，他隐约看到一件黑色的衣服，虽然被挡着看不清楚，但特兰克斯一眼便认出，那的确是黑悟空的衣服。  
这到底是怎么回事，他究竟有什么目的，他是从哪个时空过来的……直到房主带着换好衣服的黑悟空出来，特兰克斯才停下他纷乱的思绪。  
黑悟空并没有穿他那身黑衣服，而是穿着一身朴素的居家服，他跟在房主后面坐在沙发上，看上去非常乖巧。  
特兰克斯盯着黑悟空衣服上的小绵羊图案，感觉一切都错乱极了  
不管黑悟空现在是什么情况，让他和一个普通人待在一起实在太危险了，自己应该带走他，再考虑如何处置。  
特兰克斯下定了决心，但他还没开口，房屋的主人先说话了：“他是什么来历我也不知道，我捡到他时他浑身是伤，后来他伤好后，就一直和我住一起。”  
“他……一直是这个样子吗？”特兰克斯看向黑悟空，他似乎并不知道他们在谈论自己，只是用手托住下巴望着天花板发呆。  
“是的，他似乎完全失去了记忆，一开始生活自理都成问题，”房主也看向黑悟空，眼中闪过忧虑，“他甚至不会说话，我也想过把他送走，送去那些机构让专业人士照顾他，但这孩子……”  
孩子……这称呼用在Black身上还真是怪异啊。特兰克斯看着黑悟空，他依然在发呆，对这些谈话漠不关心的样子。  
察觉到特兰克斯脸色有异，对方也不禁失笑：“我是真的把他当孩子看的，毕竟……”  
对方露出苦笑。  
“我能理解。”特兰克斯点点头，他看着黑悟空，虽然对方现在看似一副无害的模样，但特兰克斯无法对他放心。  
“他是你的朋友吗？你要……带他走吗？”房主的声音有些颤抖，特兰克斯能察觉到对方的不舍。  
虽然不忍心，但为了安全起见，他必须——  
没等特兰克斯开口，对方看向黑悟空，问道：“你呢？想离开这里吗？”  
突然被问到的黑悟空停止了发呆，他瞪大眼睛，茫然地看向提问的人，又转头看向特兰克斯，又看向房主，一副不知所措的样子。  
“你想离开我吗？”  
问题重复了一遍。  
黑悟空反应过来，他从沙发上直接跳到了男人的怀里，疯狂摇头。  
特兰克斯甚至在黑悟空眼里看到一丝害怕。  
这个家伙也会感到恐惧吗？这个厌恶人类的自称为神的家伙居然会为要离开一个人类而害怕吗？特兰克斯感到有些好笑，但面对两双哀求的眼睛，他要带走黑悟空的话无法说出口。  
现在事情还没确定，Black的反应已经如此激烈，如果真要带走他，万一把他刺激到恢复……而且Black看起来安于现状，稳妥起见果然还是把他留在这里吧。  
想到这，特兰克斯果断开口：“不，你误会了，我不会带走他。”  
特兰克斯看向黑悟空，对方那像被抛弃小狗一样可怜兮兮的神情让他一阵恶寒，他移开目光。  
“虽然长得很像，但他并不是我的朋友。”  
房主看上去松了一口气，特兰克斯起身向他告辞。  
看来这个人对他的感情很深呢，走出屋子时特兰克斯想，Black的确罪大恶极，但倘若他能安分守己老老实实和这个人相依为命的话，只要他不搞破坏，他也没必要非跟他过不去。他不会忘记过去，但他该尝试放下，就像这个世界的母亲对他所言，他不该一直被过去束缚，是时候拥抱新生活了。

2.  
特兰克斯虽然离开了，但他并未完全放心，毕竟黑悟空的存在就像个定时炸弹，万一他想起什么——那可能就是场灾难！  
所以特兰克斯选择暗中观察，倘若黑悟空一有异动，他就会将其制服。  
原本特兰克斯计划守在房子附近，这样一旦有事发生他也能第一时间出现，然而第一天便发生了让他落荒而逃的意外事件。  
特兰克斯并没有打探别人隐私的习惯，但他们叫的太大声了，那呻吟声让最亲密行为也就是嘴对嘴喂仙豆的特兰克斯面红耳赤，他之前从未想过自己会觉得为战斗而锻炼出的敏锐感官是如此不便。  
原来他们是这种关系，特兰克斯恍然大悟，怪不得这家主人不乐意让Black离开呢，所以Black也是因为爱……特兰克斯摇摇头，把这想法从自己脑袋中晃了出去，这想法太可怕了，他很怀疑黑悟空是否真的拥有那种感情。  
其实，只要感觉气就可以，不一定非要近距离观察……特兰克斯说服了自己。  
但第二天，特兰克斯还是回来了，在确定黑悟空完全无害前，他还是谨慎些比较好，不过还是保持距离，那些声音还是少听为妙。  
最后他在附近租了房子，以便观察。  
这几天黑悟空都没有出门，有几次特兰克斯发现他趴在窗台上眼巴巴地瞅着窗外，他看向自己的方向，特兰克斯怀疑他发现了自己，又觉得他只是在发呆。  
黑悟空的状态很奇怪，他的气维持在一个极低的水平，但是特兰克斯能感觉到，他的实力应该有所恢复，只是不知为何一直压抑着自己。特兰克斯不敢放松警惕，继续每天暗中观察。  
特兰克斯的睡眠很浅，已习惯警惕的他周围一有风吹草动便会立刻惊醒。因此，当他一直密切关注的两人半夜出门时，他立刻察觉到并悄悄跟了过去。  
半夜散步很可疑，特兰克斯原本担心是黑悟空在搞阴谋，但实际的情景让他大吃一惊。  
黑悟空匍匐在地上，他赤身裸体，脖子上套着一个精致的皮质项圈，项圈上的绳子另一端握在那位房主手中。在他们开始移动后，特兰克斯才发现黑悟空的屁股上插着一条狗尾巴，那条尾巴随着黑悟空的爬行一颤一颤。  
倘若忽略这只狗其实是个人的话，眼前是再正常不过的遛狗情景。  
特兰克斯目瞪口呆，直到他们走出一段距离后，特兰克斯才重新恢复思考。原来Black喜欢这样吗？他本来看上去精神就不太正常，有些怪癖也正常吧……  
他们回来时牵引绳已不在房主手中，而是由黑悟空自己叼着。在房前的草坪上，房主解下了牵引绳，但项圈仍戴在黑悟空脖子上。  
“好孩子。”房主摸着黑悟空的头。  
突然，房主脸色一变：“受到表扬你不开心吗？”  
黑悟空一愣，然后他开始扭屁股，随着他的动作，那根尾巴也开始左右摇摆，就像小狗在摇尾巴。  
特兰克斯看着眼前这一切，觉得荒诞极了，他原本担心黑悟空会伤害他人，但现在看来，黑悟空才是被控制的那个。  
在那人再次表扬了黑悟空的听话并表示要给予奖励后，特兰克斯便悄悄离开了。他看到那人拉下了裤链，那所谓的奖励……特兰克斯真的没有观赏的兴趣。  
  
特兰克斯打了个哈欠，他走在路上，觉得太阳把自己晒得昏昏欲睡。从那晚过后，那俩人几乎每晚都要出来溜达，每次他都会前去观察，确定黑悟空没有失控才离开，这极大地影响了他本就不安稳的睡眠。  
突然，特兰克斯察觉到有人在注视自己，他抬起头，和黑悟空的目光相遇。  
糟糕，不知不觉走到这里来了。特兰克斯并不想和黑悟空碰面，自从那两人开始夜间散步后，白天黑悟空也会出来晒太阳，为了避免遇到黑悟空，他都是避开这里的。一定是睡眠不足导致他心不在焉，特兰克斯有些懊恼。  
和第一次不同，这次黑悟空没有躲起来，他看着特兰克斯，最终站起来，向特兰克斯跑去。  
特兰克斯看着黑悟空向自己跑来，用两条腿，脑中浮现的却是黑悟空匍匐爬行的样子，这瞬间的犹豫，黑悟空已来到他面前。  
“……我……”黑悟空张开嘴，但他还没说什么，屋子里传来了什么动静，黑悟空脸色一变，窜了回去。  
被黑悟空这么一搞，特兰克斯睡意全无，他想了一会，离开后又偷偷绕了回来。  
  
特兰克斯听到鞭打的声音，伴随着训斥。  
“你想换个新主人是不是？”  
“不……”这是黑悟空微弱的辩解。  
“你是不是又忘了自己的身份？”  
脚踹到肉体的声音。  
“才见第二次就迫不及待地贴上去了？果然下贱。”  
“不忠心的狗养来有什么用呢？”  
辱骂还在继续，但黑悟空没再反驳，没再回应，特兰克斯只听到细微的呜咽。  
他突然明白那句身份指的是什么。  
狗是不会说人话的。  
倘若此刻屋里被打骂的是另一个人，特兰克斯肯定会去阻止这种暴力行为，但那是黑悟空，那个杀人如麻、肆意破坏的刽子手，特兰克斯痛恨他，恨不得将其大卸八块。  
倘若黑悟空只是遭受普通的殴打，特兰克斯只会感觉心里痛快，但他从未想过对方会遭受这样过分、不堪入目的侮辱。  
曾经自视如神，如今却在当狗，这样的下场……  
特兰克斯心情复杂。  
暴行终于到了尾声，伴随着男人“滚一边好好反思，晚上再惩罚你”的话语，屋内安静下来。  
又过了一会，特兰克斯才听到身体挣扎的声音，还有低低的啜泣声。  
男人临走前那一脚似乎伤到了黑悟空。  
即使这样，Black也没有反抗，看来他应该不会再搞事了，特兰克斯想，他最近一直在观察这边，小舞已经在好奇他都在忙什么了，为了这个曾经的敌人他都耽搁了家庭聚会……  
特兰克斯飞走了，他思绪纷乱，失魂落魄。  
曾经冷酷强大甚至感觉不可战胜的敌人，如今趴在地上摇尾乞怜的小狗……  
黑悟空已经安全了，他不会再造成破坏了，自己可以放心了，特兰克斯在心里对自己说，他该放下，回到家里，开始拥抱新生活。

3.  
晚上，特兰克斯还是回来了，他发现自己就是放心不下。  
他到来时，两个人已经出门，特兰克斯悄然降落，隐藏在暗处。  
黑悟空看上去和之前没有什么区别，他依然赤身裸体，戴着项圈，屁股上插着狗尾巴。他匍匐在地上，身体颤抖着，特兰克斯注意到他身体里传来振动的马达声，在想明白那是什么后，特兰克斯不禁开始脸红。  
黑悟空蹭着男人的裤腿，发出哀求的呜咽，男人对此无动于衷，他欣赏了一会黑悟空焦急的神态后，将手中的遥控器扔了出去。  
“去，捡回来。”  
黑悟空爬过去时，特兰克斯才发现他的下体被上了锁，不锈钢的锁具闪着银光，将黑悟空的性器紧紧地锁在里面。  
黑悟空身体颤抖着，特兰克斯能看出他明显使不上力气，每一步特兰克斯都担心他会身体一软摔倒在地，再也爬不起来。  
特兰克斯担心的情况并没出现，黑悟空虽然跌跌撞撞、摇摇晃晃，但他成功地找到了遥控器，按下开关后，体内的震动停止了。黑悟空松了一口气，叼起遥控器欣喜地回到男人身边，摇着尾巴。但等待他的并不是“做得好”的夸奖。男人粗暴地夺过他嘴里的遥控器，毫不留情地将强度开到最大。黑悟空发出呻吟，他蜷缩在地，抱住男人，祈求对方原谅自己的错误。但男人抽出了自己的腿，把他踢到一边。  
黑悟空趴在地上，塞在体内的那个小玩意一直在刺激他，而锁住私处的贞操带让他根本无法宣泄，他绝望地看着男人头也不回地走向房子。  
就在这时，男人停了下来。  
“你知道自己的错误了吗？”  
特兰克斯看到黑悟空张了张嘴，但他最终什么都没说，只是点头。男人没有回头，当然看不到黑悟空的动作，所以没有停下脚步。  
黑悟空发出一声绝望的悲鸣，他闭起眼睛，身体停止了颤抖，特兰克斯感到他的气在急剧上升。  
不、不会吧……特兰克斯吃惊地看着黑悟空，对方此时已变了模样，他的头发向上竖起，变成了粉色。  
超级赛亚人桃红，特兰克斯清楚黑悟空这个状态的强大，当时黑悟空初次变身便打倒了他的父亲并嘲讽对方只是前菜。  
虽然那个男人不是好人，但特兰克斯也不能让他被黑悟空杀掉，他正准备冲出去，但男人接下来的话语让他停了下来。  
“你倒是会讨巧，知道我喜欢什么模样，既然这样努力，就给你一次机会。”  
但黑悟空没有动作，他出神地望向特兰克斯的藏身之处。  
他发现我了？一定是刚才我的气，特兰克斯转瞬便明白了，虽然他刚才没冲出去，但放出的气已足以引起变身超级赛亚人桃红的黑悟空的警觉了。  
黑悟空的毫无反应让男人很是恼火。  
“看来你并没有反省的意思。”  
黑悟空回过神来，向男人扑了过去。  
糟糕——大意了！特兰克斯感到懊恼，但接下来的一幕让他瞠目结舌。  
黑悟空用嘴扯下对方的裤链，含住了对方的性器。  
这、这太荒谬了。特兰克斯觉得自己僵硬了，他看着男人将手插进黑悟空粉色的头发，撞击着黑悟空的口腔，伴随着一些污言秽语。  
特兰克斯不知道黑悟空遭遇了什么变成这副模样，他也不想知道，他能确定的是现在的黑悟空已完全丧失了反抗的意志，构不成威胁了。  
曾经黑悟空带给自己的压迫感仍历历在目，而此刻他摇尾求欢的模样就在眼前。  
特兰克斯无法再继续看下去，他逃掉了。  
  
特兰克斯在天上飞了好几圈才勉强冷静下来。他发现自己不知道跑到了哪座山头上，他在树上坐了好一会也没能静下心来。  
还是回去看看吧，特兰克斯想，但他也说不清自己心里的感觉。  
特兰克斯回去时，这场惩罚正进入尾声，他看到黑悟空躺在地上，喘息着。黑悟空已经恢复了黑发的状态，他身上的束缚都被除去了，白色的液体从他的后穴中流出，他的性器被男人握在手中。男人按压着他的膀胱，这让黑悟空不安地扭动起来。“别动。”男人命令道，黑悟空便真的停止了挣扎。  
“我知道你下午喝了很多水，刚才又释放了好几次，现在很想排点别的液体出来，但你是一只训练有素的小狗对不对？”男人的声音很温和，但这温和的话语让特兰克斯感到可怕。  
黑悟空温顺地点点头，男人松开手后，他翻过身，艰难地向那棵树爬去。  
那是训练有素的小狗定点排泄的地方。  
终于来到树边，黑悟空抬起一条腿，就像真正的小狗一样。  
水声响起。  
“憋住。”男人下达了第二个命令。  
黑悟空慌乱起来，他憋了太久了，根本停不下来。  
如果完不成命令就要接受惩罚，看着男人走近，黑悟空又开始发抖。  
“够了。”特兰克斯实在看不下去了，他挡在男人面前。  
特兰克斯的突然出现让男人吓了一跳，他的眼神游移不定，猜不准特兰克斯到底看到了多少。  
“他……我……这是我们两人之间的情趣，你无权干涉，”男人看向黑悟空，“你是自愿的，你喜欢这样，对不对啊？”  
听到男人的话，黑悟空习惯性地点头，但他很快反应过来，害怕特兰克斯因此走掉，他扑过来咬住了特兰克斯的裤腿。  
或许没料到黑悟空的突然叛变，男人剩下的话语全部卡壳。  
“我要带走他了。”特兰克斯说。  
刚才黑悟空的举动坚定了他要带走他的决心，原本他以为Black已完全失去反抗意识，但他还能向自己求救，倘若男人日后举动更加过分，会不会刺激到Black让他暴走呢。  
“他又不是你朋友，和你没有关系！”男人嘶吼起来。  
特兰克斯不想多做解释。  
见特兰克斯不说话，男人冲上来想阻止他，但特兰克斯轻易拦下了他。  
“你以前还对别人做过这种事吗？”特兰克斯问。  
“没有，只有他……”男人哭丧着脸，开始诉说自己对黑悟空的感情有多深，自己如何第一眼被他迷住，为了他付出良多，刚开始他是如何不领情……  
特兰克斯对男人的哭诉毫无兴趣，他看向黑悟空：“松口吧，我带你离开。”  
黑悟空犹豫着，他松开了嘴，但很快又扯住特兰克斯的裤子。  
“等……等……”他眼巴巴地瞅着特兰克斯，努力半天也没说出完整的话。  
特兰克斯有些受不了他的目光，他偏过头：“我在这等你。”  
然后黑悟空像阵风一样窜进了屋子，他的举动让在一旁的男人露出希望，但很快男人的希望被打碎，下一瞬间黑悟空便冲了出来，嘴里叼着他那身黑色的衣服。  
特兰克斯神情复杂，但他最终把黑悟空扛在肩上，连着那件衣服。  
男人只觉得眼前一花，之前还在他面前的两人便失去了踪影，他发出一声惊叫，一屁股坐到地上。

4.  
真是给自己找了个麻烦啊，特兰克斯苦恼地想，他并不想让别人知道黑悟空的存在，特别是小舞，事实上他自己也不想和黑悟空有接触。很快特兰克斯便想好了去处，那是他和小舞刚来到这个世界时，在某个人迹罕至的山林里住的小房子。自从他和小舞搬到城市与这个世界的他们住一起，他们便没回去过了，不过那房子也没用胶囊收起来，还一直留在山上。把黑悟空留在那里倒是很合适，也不用担心会打扰到别人。  
因为有段时间没住人了，房屋内遍布灰尘。  
“今晚就先将就一下吧，明天我再收拾一遍。”特兰克斯拍打着床铺，又扬起一片灰尘。不过他其实不太在意这些灰尘，毕竟以前更恶劣的环境他也住过，而且有一半是拜眼前这个人所赐。黑悟空叼着他的衣服好奇地打量着四周，见特兰克斯整理好床铺，他跑到床边，用衣服搭了个窝，趴在了上面。他的心情看起来很好，甚至在微微扭动屁股。  
特兰克斯看到黑悟空的样子立刻想到那根摆来摆去的狗尾巴，继而想到那些事，他的心情一下子恶劣起来，特别是想到之前黑悟空身上沾满可疑液体而他扛着他一路飞过来。  
“我们应该洗个澡。”特兰克斯抓起黑悟空，直奔浴室。  
经过这一番折腾，特兰克斯也感觉有些累了，他指了指床铺，示意黑悟空去休息，而他进了另一间卧室。  
特兰克斯关上门后，黑悟空盯着门看了一会，然后他来到床前，犹豫了一会，还是没跳上去，而是趴到了衣服上。  
  
这一觉特兰克斯睡的并不安稳，可以说是噩梦连连。昨晚入睡前他一直注意着黑悟空的动静，直到听不到任何声音才勉强入睡，梦里又见到黑悟空各种大开杀戒的模样，那还算正常，黑悟空变成人面狗身的怪物到处咬人可着实有些惊悚。  
特兰克斯发现另一间卧室的门敞开着，他看到黑悟空蜷成一团，趴在衣服上。  
听到声响，黑悟空立刻醒来，他抬起头四处张望，见到特兰克斯后立刻跳起来，欢快地向特兰克斯跑来。  
那模样实在让特兰克斯无法适应，他不禁皱起眉头，后退了一步。  
见到特兰克斯的动作，黑悟空停住了，然后他趴了下来。  
不，你这样我更没法适应，特兰克斯走上前拉起了黑悟空。  
“我去买些日常用品回来，你别乱跑，知道吗？”  
黑悟空点了点头，他走向沙发，坐了下来。  
沙发上也全是灰……特兰克斯开始后悔，自己当初为什么不把房子收起来，或者干脆买个新的房子胶囊。但他也知道，如果不想让黑悟空被发现，这个只有自己和小舞知道的房子是最安全的，这人迹罕至的森林，小舞想自己回来也很难。  
这次特兰克斯并没有买很多东西，让黑悟空单独待房子里他还是有点不放心。当他回来时，发现黑悟空仍坐在沙发上，特兰克斯注意到一切都保持着原样，包括灰尘，看来黑悟空不仅没乱跑，他压根就没动弹。  
“先穿上衣服，然后来吃饭。”  
黑悟空接过特兰克斯扔过来的T恤和短裤，穿了上去。看着他的模样，特兰克斯差点笑出来，他故意买了可爱风格的，可惜黑悟空一脸茫然，完全不知道特兰克斯在笑什么，他只是察觉出特兰克斯现在似乎很高兴，于是也笑了起来。  
吃饭时黑悟空总是不自觉用舌头去舔，即使捧着面包，也要用舌头去舔舔奶油，特兰克斯也懒得去纠正。  
特兰克斯将房子打扫得差不多后，他又出门采购了一趟，将冰箱塞得满满当当，盘算着这些差不多够黑悟空一周的量，他便打算离开了。他可不想一直和黑悟空待在一起。  
黑悟空对特兰克斯的离开表现出极大不舍，为了安抚黑悟空，特兰克斯只能告诉他他还会回来，让他耐心等待。  
  
特兰克斯离开后，黑悟空立刻感觉房子变得空空荡荡。他坐在沙发上开始发呆。  
如果他乐意，可以随时到外面晒太阳，不会有人关着他，不许他出去，但黑悟空不想动弹。呆坐了一会，他打开电视，这也是特兰克斯教他的。看了一会电视，黑悟空关掉了它，他走到床边，躺了下去，他的衣服已经被收了起来，他也不需要做窝了，他可以自由地躺在柔软的床铺上。黑悟空在柔软舒服的床铺上翻来覆去，他已经习惯了有主人陪伴，而现在只剩他一个，让他产生自己被抛弃的错觉。  
  
当特兰克斯回来时，和他原本预计的不同，房子并没有变得乱七八糟，也没有被垃圾淹没，而是干干净净，整洁如初。见到特兰克斯回来，黑悟空很是兴奋，他热情地迎上来。但特兰克斯并不想多待，他放下食物，简单交待几句后就再次离开。  
黑悟空站在门口，看着特兰克斯飞走的方向，过了好一会，他发出一声委屈的呜咽，回到了屋里。  
  
特兰克斯有时会想，他这样算什么呢，每周去投喂一次？  
当特兰克斯再次回到那栋房子时，他被吓了一跳。黑悟空在门口迎接他，他笑着对他说：“欢迎回家，特兰克斯。”  
特兰克斯感觉到反胃，他的家，他过去本可以拥有一个家，但被眼前这个人毁了，而现在这个罪魁祸首恬不知耻地对他说“欢迎回家”，这是多么讽刺啊。如果没有这个人，他、妈妈，还有小舞，他们三个人……他们三个人本可以……  
特兰克斯将手里的食材递到黑悟空手里：“你知道该怎么处理。”然后他便离开了。  
黑悟空看着特兰克斯离去，他没有挽留，他抱着食材转身进屋，分门别类地放入冰箱。然后他回到餐桌，揉了揉笑得有些僵硬的脸，在机械地将小面包塞进嘴里时，他木然地想，烤的真失败啊，幸好特兰克斯没留下来品尝。  
  
此后特兰克斯停留的时间越来越短，间隔越来越长，倘若不是冰箱容量有限，黑悟空怀疑他会塞满足够他一辈子用的食物，然后再也不出现。  
他当然可以飞去找特兰克斯，但黑悟空并不想，就像他可以随时出去晒太阳，但他宁愿坐在沙发上发呆。  
有时他觉得自己寂寞地要发疯，有时又觉得他本来就该一人。  
  
记忆的恢复突如其来，扎马斯自己也说不准是什么原因。纷乱的记忆塞满了他的脑袋，他想起自己在失去力量时被如何折磨，为了避免折磨他最终选择低头，抛弃了神的尊严，忘记了理想，甘愿摇尾乞怜，而在那段时间，他想脱离那地狱般的日子，他竟寄希望于另一个他痛恨的人类，而为了留住那个人类，他学习各种手段。  
他因人类从神堕落成犬，又因人类从犬学着做人。  
他居然会想要讨好人类。  
扎马斯感到恶心。  
他吐了出来。  
  
特兰克斯到来时，觉得这次有点奇怪，黑悟空并没有在门口迎接。虽然他依然厌恶着对方，能少碰面正合他意，但不得不承认，他有些不习惯。  
那就把东西放门口吧，特兰克斯想。  
“你这就要走了吗，特兰克斯？”屋内传来熟悉的声音。  
那副腔调，那种语气，特兰克斯永远不会忘记。他推开门冲了进去。眼前的黑悟空是他熟悉的模样，他穿着那套黑衣服，站在那里，仿佛就在等他。  
之前他用尽手段也没能让特兰克斯留下，现在一句话就把对方引了进来，随即扎马斯为自己莫名的成就感懊恼不已。  
“Black！”特兰克斯发出怒吼，他从未原谅过黑悟空，之前黑悟空的状态让他没法下手，但现在面对已经恢复的黑悟空，他已没了顾忌。  
房屋很快在二人交手的余波中被摧毁。  
扎马斯感觉到自己的状态不对，这几个月的生活不仅影响了他的身体，更糟糕的是影响了他的心态。  
他本以为自己已经克服，所以信心满满地等待特兰克斯的到来。  
但交手后他才发现，他没有自己所想的那样坚强。  
他本来就没有自己所想的那样坚强。  
终于，特兰克斯抓住破绽将黑悟空击飞出去。  
扎马斯撑起身子，他清楚现在的自己不是特兰克斯的对手。也许现在暂避锋芒才是正确选择，他可以隐藏起来，修炼到恢复实力。但扎马斯也很清楚，一旦自己现在逃跑，特兰克斯将成为笼罩在自己心头的阴影。  
身为神，他无法忍受人类一而再地成为自己的阴影。  
他冲了上去。  
  
烟尘散去。  
扎马斯倒在地上，他感到自己的生命正随着血液不断流失，他全身都失去了力气，但他挣扎着站了起来。他看着特兰克斯，但最终什么也没说出来，再次倒了下去。  
特兰克斯看着倒在地上的黑悟空，对方眼里已彻底失去了神采。  
他死掉了。  
被自己亲手杀掉了。  
意识到这点的特兰克斯流出眼泪。  
“妈妈……我终于……报仇了……”他哽咽着，那笼罩在他心头的阴影彻底散去。  
他抬起头看着天空，太阳正好。  
他该拥抱新生活了。  
  
END


End file.
